Knocked Up
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: Orihime Inoue starts dating bad boy Ichigo Kurosaki, but later gets knocked up by him. Will Ichigo take responsibility for his action? Or will Orihime became another statistic in the single-mother category? WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE AND SITUATIONS. Rated M.
1. Mistreated Girlfriend

Orihime typed furiously into her smartphone.

 _WHERE ARE YOU?!_

As soon as she finished typing this message and hitting the send button, she began a new one:

 _U MISSED 2 CLASSES ALREADY! U BETTER NOT BEING DOING ANY GANGSTA CRAP!_

She thought about adding an angry emoji to her message, but decided against it. The latest issue of Cosmo magazine had told her that girls that overused emojis in their text messages and emails tended to be regarded as idiots by their boyfriends. Putting that advice to practice, she pressed send and waited for a response.

Nothing.

She gave out a sigh of frustration.

Class ended and she made her way out into the hallway. She spotted Ichigo and quickly walked up to him.

"Where were you, Ichigo?!" She angrily demanded.

"I sent you 10 text messages and you never responded!"

"Sorry, bae. My phone's battery died and I couldn't find a place to charge it." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Where were you that you couldn't find an outlet?" Orihime demanded. "You missed two classes today! Do you wanna get in trouble again, Ichigo?!"

Ichigo grabbed her arm and led her to a corner near the stairway.

"Ayo! Quit making a scene! Who are you, my mama? I said I wuz sorry now quit bustin' muh balls!" He said.

"I ain't yo mama Ichigo! I'm your girlfriend! It's time for you to wise up and quit acting like some No Limit Nigga!" She furiously said, as she got up close to his face.

"Ay, listen, Orihime! You starting to sound like a parole officer or somethin'. I ain't looking fo' advice on what I do with my time. You know I hate school and I'm juz tryin' to find other alternatives, ok?" He said, as he pushed her back.

"You think I don't know who you been hanging out with? You gonna get yo sorry ginger-ass killed!" She said, as she pointed her finger at him.

"I juz tryin' to git rich quick, woman! Is dat a crime?" He angrily responded.

Just then, Tupac's _Hail Mary_ began playing. Ichigo reach into his pants' pocket.

"SON OF A -!'' Orihime shouted, as she deliver a vicious slap across Ichigo's face and walked away.

Ichigo stood there trying to process what had just occurred. It then dawn on him that it was true what they said about redheaded women- they were really crazy.

Orihime sat outside next to her friends during lunch time. It was a sunny day, so they sat under the cool shade of a tree. They began talking about various things: the latest school gossip, how their parents didn't understand them, and other adolescent struggles afflicting the urban youth of a first-world nation in the 21st century, that while laughably trivial, were of the utmost importance to them. Orihime ate her lunch and didn't voice her opinion on the current pressing issue her friends were discussing-whether or not Chizuru should get hair extensions to make her look attractive after spending the night with Tyrone and realizing she preferred the company of men than that of women.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, Nothing." Orihime responded in a sad voice, as she avoided making eye contact with any of the girls in the group.

"Oooohhh! She's got boy problems!" Mahana shouted.

"Gurl, I told you not to date that broken-ass Nigga. I told you he wuzn't right fo' you." Tatsuki scolded Orihime, as she rolled her neck to emphasis her displeasure.

"Can you guys just leave me alone? I just… I just thought I could change him." Orihime said as she started to cry.

"There, there, gurl. Iz gonna be okay. Listen, there's some Niggas out there dat ain't no women can ever fix. Best to leave it to the police to deal with 'em, 'cause at the rate they're going, only a bullet or jail will get through their big heads!" Tatsuki said, as she hugged Orihime.

"You're too good for him. Dump his ass already!" Mahana said.

"You could get some other dude. You got the body, gurl. Now git yo ass back in da market!" Michiru said, enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll do it. As soon as I see him, I'll tell him it's over." Orihime said with a determined look.

"Nah, juz send him a text to dump his sorry ass. Guys do it all the time, so why can't we do it too? Equality, baby! Am I right gurls?" Chizuru said, as she snapped her fingers.

"No, I wanna tell him straight to his face so he gets the message and doesn't have to chase me all over the school asking me if I'm fo' real or not." Orihime said.

Lunch ended and the girls returned to their respective classes for the remainder of the school day. After school ended, Orihime walked back home.

The following day, Ichigo didn't show up to school. Or the next day. Instead of panicking, Orihime decided to just ignore it. Ichigo, as far as she was now concern, was just an ex to her. During Friday's class time, Orihime started to scout for any guys that might become her new boyfriend. Her eyes settled on a new guy she hadn't seen before. He was tall and black. She leaned over to talk to Tatsuki.

"That Wakandan foreign exchange student looks pretty hot." She whispered, slightly blushing.

"GURL DAT AIN'T NO WAKANDAN NATIONAL! DAT'S ICHIGO!" Tatsuki shouted, shock that Orihime didn't realized she had been looking at Ichigo the whole time.

"Miss Arisawa, do I need to kick your sorry ass out of my class?!" The teacher shouted.

The entire class turned around to look at Tatsuki and Orihime. Both of them were blushing deeply.

"Nah, it's okay. Muh bad." Tatsuki responded.

The bell rang, and everyone started to leave the room. Orihime grabbed Ichigo and pulled him to the side of the hallway.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't show up to school for two days and now you show up looking like this?" Orihime said, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Naw, hol' up! It ain't muh fault I can't operate a tanning bed, all right. And wut do you care 'bout me showing up fo' school or not?" Ichigo responded defensively.

"You're right, what do I care about some No Limit Nigga like you? And while we're at it, I'm breaking up with you! I don't want to see your sorry ginger ass again!"

"Look, Orihime." Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been there fo' you. Let me make it up to you. How about we go on a date to your favorite restaurant." He said, as he tried to run his fingers through Orihime's long hair, but his hand was quickly swatted by Orihime.

"You think you can bribe me with food?!"

"It's worth a shot." Ichigo said with a radiant smile. Even though he looked like a jackass with that hideous tan, his charisma shined through.

Orihime couldn't resist his charisma. The bad boy charm was her biggest weakness- and one of the things she found most attractive in Ichigo.

"Fine, but don't be late. Or I'll kill you."

"I'll pick you up this Friday at 7." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her and left for his next class.

Orihime blushed and wanted to squeal. _Oh, he really knows how to make girl happy!_ She thought as she made her way to her next class. She went inside the classroom and sat down at her desk. _He may be a bad boy, but his my bad boy._ She thought as she put her hands on her chin and sighed happily.


	2. Straight Out of Karakura Town

After his next class was over, Ichigo decided to ditch school. No way was he sitting in another boring lecture. And he absolutely hated Civics class. He turn left down the hallway, and carefully made sure he wasn't being followed. Once he made it downstairs, he casually strolled out of the front door and outside of the school. He was outside of the front gate when he started to run.

After reaching a block from school, he slowed down to a casual walk. He went into an alleyway where he could smell the Sacred Herb being smoked.

"Ayo, u Niggas ditching too?" He asked Renji and Ikkaku who were smoking.

"Dats right! Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! Skool'z fo' foolz!" Renji said, as he took another hit of the Sacred Herb.

"Yo, yo take this! Imma 'bout to collapse!" He said to Ikkaku, as he fell down against the wall and was lying on the ground.

Ikkaku laughed like a hyena.

"Dayum, Nigga! You fell harder dan da Twin Towers!" He said.

"Gibs me dat!" Ichigo demanded, as he grabbed one of the joints Ikkaku was holding.

Ichigo began smoking it, slowly inhaling the medicinal properties of the Sacred Herb that would cure him of the burden that came from being young and stupid while living in a First World Country.

"Dayuum, Nigga! Diz iz some fine ass weed!" Ichigo exclaimed, as he exhaled.

"Don't smoke da whole joint, Nigga. You still owe me from the last time you smoked." Ikkaku said.

"Nigga, calm down. I ain't gonna smoke da whole joint. Besides, I got you fam. I'll get you some good stuff when I meet my homies."

"Yeah, you better."

Just then, Ichigo's pager rang. He fished it from his pocket and took a look at the number that was being displayed on its small screen.

"Yo, I gotta go." Ichigo fist bumped Ikkaku while Renji was lying down on the ground, high as the Himalayas. "420 blaze it, Nigga! Smoke weed errry day!" Ichigo shouted as he left. He was now feeling high on "life".

He hadn't reached a block, when Reiichi Oshima stepped out from another alleyway.

"Nigga, 'bout time your ghetto ass showed up." He said, with menacing grin on his face.

"I ain't got time fo' a broken ass Nigga like you." Ichigo replied, annoyed he had the misfortune of running into him when he was pressed for time.

"Yo, those are some kool kickz you got there." Reiichi said, pointing at Ichigo's limited edition silver Yeezy shoes. "Gibs me dat!"

"Nigga, I ain't givin' you nuffin'!"

"Den you won't mind getting shanked!" Reiichi said, as he pulled out a switchblade knife from his pocket.

Ichigo coolly looked at him without a care in the world.

"Last time, yo kickz or yo life. Which one iz it gonna be?" Reiichi said with a scowling look.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Nigga."

Reiichi went in to stab Ichigo's stomach, but Ichigo blocked the attack by hitting Reiichi's wrist and putting it in a wrist lock. This caused Reiichi to lose control of the switchblade. Suddenly, Reiichi felt a strong pain and a warm sensation coming from his stomach. He looked down and saw the knife had been deeply plunged into him. He collapse on the floor, blood running down, while looking up at Ichigo.

"You got 'bout twenty minutes to git your broken ghetto ass to the nearest hospital, unless you wanna die here in the gutter like a dog." Ichigo said, looking down on him.

"Imma kill yo ass!"

"You got get dat stomach stitched up first. Tick tock, what'z it gonna be, Nigga? It's your call."

Reiichi got up and pressed his stomach, trying to contain the hemorrhage, while he turned around and ran to the nearest clinic he could find.

"Dayum, juz another day in Karakura Town." Ichigo said to himself, while he continued to quickly walk.


	3. The Oyabun's Golden Offer

Ichigo walked into the commercial district of Karakura Town. After walking a couple of blocks, he came into a narrow street with parked cars lined up and down the street next to various buildings. He went up to a two-story office building which was next to a private inspector business, and rang the doorbell. Across the street, was a massage parlor, which was rumored to be a brothel due to the constant influx of male clients coming in and out of the establishment at various hours of the day.

The door opened and Ichigo went inside the office. He was approached by a guy who was of high school age.

"Yo, dawg, you okay? We paged you 10 minutes ago." He said.

"Iz all gud, fam." Ichigo grinned. "I juz ran into some trouble on the way, dat's all."

"Yo, we got dat stuff delivered today." Said another a guy who looked to be about twenty years old. "We gonna pick it up today, Ichigo?"

"Nah, dawg. Let's pick it up tomorrow. I got some heat on me already. Best to let things kool down. Knaw wut I'm sayin'?"

"The Yoshida brothers sent a message today sayin' to stay away from their territory, unless we wanna get killed. Wut we gonna do, mayne?" Said another high school age guy.

"We gonna ignore those Niggas. Dat's wut we gonna do, fam." Said Ichigo with determination.

"But dey say dey gonna kill us if we don't listen to dem, mayne!" Said one of the guys.

"Yo, chill, dawg. We got dis, all right." Said Ichigo. "Check it, wut we gotta do iz undercut their prices, dat's all. We can afford to do dis. Wut dey gonna do, cry?" Ichigo laughed. "And best of all, we can do dis without going into their territory."

"You think it'll work?"

"It's gonna work. You gotta think wit yo head to outsmart these Niggas." Ichigo said, as he pointed to his head and smiled.

"Yo! Yo! We got company!" A member shouted across the room.

They all pulled out their guns they were carrying in their pants, with the exception of Ichigo, who ran to a storage locker that was in the hallway and got out a Sig Sauer P226 .40 caliber with extra magazines.

On the video screen that was on top of a desk in the work area, they could see a black sedan parking in front of their office. Two men got out of it – they were wearing suits with colorful shirts underneath them. Another man got out of the car – he was wearing a tailored suit and looked more like a businessman from a major conglomerate.

One of the man with the colorful shirts rang the doorbell. His pinkie and ring fingers were prosthetics.

"Who dis?" A voice from the intercom speaker said.

"We're from the Nakayama clan and our boss wants to talk to Ichigo Kurosaki-san."

"Yea, come in."

The door opened and all three men went inside the building.

One of Ichigo's associates led the men into Ichigo's office.

After formally introducing themselves and exchanging business cards, Ichigo motioned his guests to take a seat. An associate of Ichigo's came in with some tea and served it to the guests.

"Wut brings all of you here today?" Ichigo asked, with a serious look on his face.

"We heard you're having some problems with the Yoshida brothers." Said the man in the tailored suit.

"Nuffin we can't handle." He said nonchalantly.

"The Yoshida brothers are idiots, and if things get violent, there will be blood. The police will start cracking down on our business and all of us will suffer the repercussions because of your actions."

"If there's gonna be blood, let it be. It's ride or die, Nigga. We never run away from a real fight." Ichigo said coolly.

"I have a solution to this problem that you'll find to your satisfaction."

"I'm listenin'."

"We want to contract your organization for a job."

"What kind of job? Something dat's gonna git us all killed." Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing of that sort. You see," He leaned in closer. "We want you to interfere with the upcoming local elections in Karakura Town."

"Why? What's the catch?"

"No catch at all. You see, the current mayor is not under our influence, but under the financial support of the Yoshida brothers. For the past few years, the mayor and his city council has been interfering in our business operations while the Yoshida brothers do as they please. As a result, our profits have decreased. The Yoshida brothers are currently backing the City councils' replacements, as we speak. This is why we want you to carry out this job for us."

"Why us, so we can be da pansies when we git caught?"

"Let's put it this way, if you succeed, we will offer you some part of Karakura Town for your organization to expand"

"And if we fail?"

"Plausible deniability. The police can't arrest us if they don't have proof regarding this operation."

"And if we squeal?"

"You won't squeal because that would be extremely painful for you. Besides, that would guarantee no one would ever trust your organization. Nobody likes a snitch, you know."

"Let me think about dis. I'll give you a call." Ichigo said.

"We need to know your decision before the week ends. The election will be held in two weeks and we need to prepare beforehand. It was a pleasure talking to you Kurosaki-san." Said the man in the business suit, as he stood up and respectfully bowed.

Ichigo stood up and bowed as well, and led them outside of his office.

When the black sedan had left, Ichigo called a meeting in the conference room. All his top deputies gathered inside the room to discuss the current pressing matter.

"Listen up, y'all!" Ichigo began. "We've been given a potential job offer by a rival gang. If we do dis, we gonna be expanding beyond our territory. But if we fugked it up, we all dead. You hear?" Ichigo began giving them the details of the job. Once he had finished, he let them think about it for a minute. "So let's hear some dissenting opinions?" he said, with a grin.

"How do we know the dude will keep his promise? And how do we know dis ain't a setup?" One of the deputies said.

"We don't know, mayne. We juz gonna have to roll da dice and see wut happens." Ichigo said.

"If we pull it off, how big iz da territory dat we gonna git? Another deputy asked.

"We have to take the job first and deal with the terms from there." Ichigo said.

"When do we strike?" Another deputy asked.

"We gotta give 'em our answer before da week ends. We would be striking next week if we take da job."

"Let's roll the dice! We may never get a chance like this." Said a deputy sitting at the corner of the table.

"All of you who want to go for it, raise your hands!" Ichigo said.

All of his deputies raised their hands.

"Gud. Nawh dis iz how we gonna do it." Ichigo said, as he leaned closer to the table and all of his deputies began to paid close attention.


	4. Deez Hoes Ain't Loyal!

Ichigo arrived at Orihime's apartment exactly at 7 PM. His skin was back to normal and he was wearing an Oakland Raider's jersey and cap, some gold chains around his neck, and limited-edition Yeezy sneakers. One of the gold chains he was wearing had a Yen sign on it, while the other one, had Pikachu from Pokémon as the Playboy logo. He was standing outside her apartment as he sent her a text message while leaning against his white 1996 Honda Civic Hatchback. It was his "project" car as he liked to call it. He had recently put 18" gold BBS alloy rims and a massive spoiler on the back. Spoiler looked like a whale—or as Ichigo like to call it, "Da Porsche Look." The car still screamed _Ricer_ as it didn't look aerodynamically _and_ aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Case in point, it had two big Hello Kitty stickers slapped in the back bumper of the car which had been installed by the previous owner. Rather than looking like it came out of the set of _Fast and the Furious_ —which was the look Ichigo was going for—it looked as if it had come from a Pride parade in San Francisco. The stickers made the car look so gay, one time, Ichigo had gotten mocked while he was stuck in traffic. It wasn't until he rolled down his window and pulled out a .40 in front of their faces, that the jokers on the other car stopped ridiculing him. Still, he was working on the car and was going to remove the stickers from the back when he had some free time and replace them with red dragons. It wasn't a bad car for a first car. It just needed a lot of work to be done on it, that's all. At least the car had a manual transmission, so it wasn't too bad.

Orihime came out of her apartment.

"Wow, Ichigo. I didn't know you could drive." She said, a bit amazed.

"Yea, you know me. I'm a mayne of many talents." He said, grinning.

He opened the passenger door to let in Orihime. Once they were all inside, Ichigo started the car and made their way to the restaurant, with the VTEC kicking in all the way to their destination.

Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at a French café. Ichigo found a parking spot in front of the café and parked there. Once inside, they ordered some food and began to talk to each other. Orihime stuffed her face with French pastry and ice cream, making Ichigo wondered where all those empty calories went, since she never gained any weight from eating high calorie food. He had an idea, actually two, where it all went and he was staring at them while Orihime ate. It didn't mattered to him where all that fat went at the end of the day, so long as she never gained any weight. Otherwise, he might start to look for a new face to date.

As the evening went on, they laughed and continued to talk. Ichigo and Orihime were enjoying themselves. _Now if only things were like this every day, things would be perfect._ Ichigo thought to himself. He hated fighting with Orihime, especially over trivial things. He didn't want his life to be all chaos and fighting, especially since he was involved in a dangerous profession. His profession involved a lot fighting, he didn't need his love life to be like that as well.

Once they were finished with their food and Ichigo had paid the bill, they made their way back to car. They got in and drove away, the car's exhaust noise sounding like a baby passing gas.

As Ichigo was driving in the highway, he looked at Orihime, and bit his lips. _Dayuum! She looks fine tonight._ He thought. _If I play my cards right, Imma git laid tonight!_

"Where are we going, Ichigo?" Origins asked, as she ran her fingers through her long, silky hair.

"Oh, where going to Mount Ogachi." He said.

"To do what? Hill Race?!" She said, now growing deeply upset.

"Nah, Orihime. It ain't nuffin like dat. I wuz thinking of lookin' at the stars and cuddlin', you know, couples stuff." Ichigo said, blushing a bit. He wasn't the type to say such romantic things out loud.

"Cut the crap, Ichigo! By the way your car looks like, you just want to hill race. I'm not stupid, I know what goes on in that place so don't give me this star gazing and cuddling bullcrap." She said, looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"I swear to Tupac, womyn! I ain't gonna hill race! I juz want to be with you, dat's all. Why you gotta be like dat? We wuz doing fine until you got all paranoid!"

"You always lie, so don't act so innocent. You think I don't know your tricks?" She said, as she punched him in his deltoid.

"Mayne, wut da hell iz wrong with you!" Ichigo said, as he rubbed his deltoid.

"Take it like a man, pussy!" Orihime said angrily.

Ichigo retaliated and punched her deltoid—at 47% force, of course, because he knew the damage he could do at 100%. All the other dudes he had previously beaten up, could testify to that fact.

"Ouch! That really hurts! You're so rough." Orihime said, as she rubbed her deltoid, angry that Ichigo would retaliate in such a manner.

"Dat's wut she said!" Ichigo said, as he busted out laughing, thinking he was on par with comedic geniuses like Rodney Dangerfield, George Carlin, and Richard Pryor.

Orihime began to hit him with her purse, as Ichigo tried to block the attacks with one hand, while keeping the other on the steering wheel and focusing on the road.

Just then, they heard the sound of a police siren, and Ichigo saw on his rear-view mirror a police car with the red flashing lights on.

His face turned completely pale.

"What's the matter, pussy? You scared of the police?" Orihime said, mockingly as she stuck out her tongue at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his head towards her and said, "I love you, baby."

Orihime looked at him puzzled and all she could say was, "I love you too, baby" when she instead wanted to mock him some more.

Ichigo pulled over his car to the side of the road, with the police car parking behind him.

The police officer went up to the driver's side and asked for license, vehicle registration, and proof of insurance.

Ichigo tried to play it cool, without giving the police officer any excuse to give him a ticket or search his car, while the officer looked through the driver's license and the other documents Ichigo had provided him.

"You want to explain to me why you two were fighting?" The police officer said, as he shined a bright light at Ichigo and Orihime.

"No, officer, we wuzn't fightin'. We wuz juz…" Ichigo began to blush.

"You were doing what?" The officer demanded.

"We wuz fore playing." Ichigo blushed. When Orihime heard this, she too, blushed like the color of the police emergency lights.

"Is this true, young lady?" The police officer shined the bright light at Orihime.

"Y-Yes, it's true." She said, blushing and fidgeting. "This is so embarrassing!" She said, as she covered her warm, red face with her hands.

"Save that for the hotel room, not the road." The police officer said, as he handed back to Ichigo his driver license and the rest of his documents. "I see you doing this again on the road, and I'll arrest you for public indecency and reckless driving, understand?"

"Yes, officer, and sorry officer." Ichigo bowed his head.

"I'm sorry officer. We'll never do it again." Orihime bowed her head, as well.

"Have a safe night and drive carefully." The police officer said, as he went back to his patrol car.

Once the patrol car left, Ichigo drove back onto the highway and got off of it when he saw the first exit. He then drove back on the highway, but on the south side back to Orihime's place. Mount Ogashi would have to be left for another day, especially with what had just occurred.

"Why did you lie to the police?" Orihime asked, suspiciously, as Ichigo was driving her back to her place.

" 'Cause I wuz ridin' dirty, dat's why!" Ichigo said.

"What?!"

"I had a couple of keys and stuff in da trunk! I ain't getting caught with dat stuff."

"IN ENGLISH, JACKASSS! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" Orihime shouted, sick of his lies and stupidity.

"I got Snow White and MJ in da trunk." Ichigo said, blurting it out before realizing he was still speaking in code.

"You mean you have," Orihime's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "COCAINE AND MARY JUANA?!" She shouted, unable to contain her anger at Ichigo.

"Yea, dat's rite." Ichigo said, while looking at her in amazement that she had figured it out. She really wasn't a dumb girl after all.

"STOP RIGHT HERE!" Orihime demanded.

Ichigo slammed on the break and stopped near an intersection. Orihime got out of the car, and slammed the door. Ichigo followed suit.

"Orihime! Orihime! Come on, don't be like dat, yo."

"Shut up, Ichigo!" She said, as she delivered a vicious slapped to him. "We're through, you hear! Don't call me or wait outside my house like a sick puppy! I never want to see you again!" She yanked her necklace he had given her as a Valentine's Day gift from last year and threw it on the ground, right in front of his shoes.

"Nawh hold on, Orihime!" He said, trying to grab her arm, as she walked away.

"Don't touch me! We're through! Go play _Yakuza 6_ with your homeboys, but don't expect me to cry when you get your Ginger-ass killed!" She said, as she walked away.

"Dayuum, why you gotta be like dat!" Ichigo shouted, as he stood there alone, holding her necklace, while his car idled in the distance.


	5. Yo, Fam, U Juz Committed Electoral Fraud

After breaking up with Ichigo, Orihime cried for hours. She then decided to do a stream on Periscope that caused many of her friends to try to console her in person. Nothing work. Tatsuki finally had enough with her stupidity and slapped some sense into Orihime.

"Snap out of it, gurl!" She said, as she slapped Orihime. "You always wuz complainin' 'bout how dat Nigga treated you bad and sheeit. But nawh dat you're free you're cryin' ovuh him? Wake up! You're better off without him!"

Orihime stopped crying and paid attention to what Tatsuki was saying. It dawn on her she was right. She had to move on with her life and forget about Ichigo.

"Gurl, git yo ass back in da market! There's plenty of guys dat wanna go out with you! Hell, dey 10 times better in bed den Ichigo wuz, nawh what I'm sayin'?" Tatsuki winked at Orihime.

"You're right." Orihime said, blushing. "Screw Ichigo. It's time to get back in the sea and get me a man!"

"Gurlz night out! Let's celebrate!" Tatsuki shouted.

They all jumped up and down screaming like silly school girls at a Justin Bieber concert. For the entire week, Orihime went on many dates with many guys. One of the guys that took advantage of this opportunity was Uryū Ishida, whom she dated twice. Overall, she a great time with all her dates, and stopped noticing Ichigo's increasing absences in class.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and his organization had accepted the Nakayama's job offer. Once the terms were agreed upon—the south side and parts of the old town district would fall under the control of Ichigo's organization if the operation was successful—the Nakayama clan asked how the operation would take place.

"It's a secret. It's a chance y'all gonna have to take." He said with a grin.

The Nakayama clan did not like the answer, but nevertheless, agreed to move forward with the operation after Ichigo showed them some blueprints of the Town Hall. This of course was just a diversion tactic. The real plan was already underway.

Prior to the meeting, Ichigo's organization had compiled extensive information on the candidates—financial, political, etc., anything they could use as leverage to blackmail or get an edge—how the voting procedure would take place, how the voting machines operated and their model numbers, copies of the actual ballots, and where the ballots would be stored, were among some of the material they had obtained.

Once they were able to assemble all this information, they began to shop around for potential freelance hackers on the Dark Web. They settled for Chinese hackers, as they had expertise in hacking into voting machines and government databases. If they were caught, China would never allow Chinese citizens to be extradited to Japan and face electoral fraud charges, so that was a big plus for Ichigo's crew. They contacted the hackers and hired them to hack into the voting machines. The deal would involved paying for their services using cryptocurrency—35% now, the rest when the job was completed.

Next, they bribed a few officials that worked at the Central Election Administration Committee. The officials printed out the exact ballots that would be used during the elections. All Ichigo's crew had to do was falsify them by the thousands to reflect the population that would use a paper ballot.

Poll workers that were in charge of transporting the ballots to their respective destinations, were also bribed to exchange the ballot boxes filled with actual votes for ones that that been tampered with.

In short, Ichigo's crew controlled the voting's process—from ballot box, all the way to where they would finally be counted.

 _Lionel Richie's All Night Long plays in the background_

As Election Day was drawing to a close, Ichigo and his crew were gathered at their office building, as they sat glued to the 72" 4K LED TV in the conference room. Nighttime had arrived and the results were slowly coming in. They all eagerly anticipated what few outside their circles knew—they were going to pull off the greatest heist in Karakura Town's history. On the other side of town, Orihime and her friends were out clubbing and getting intoxicated. They danced with a couple of guys and posed for selfies. Some of the girls even left with some of the guys to spend the rest of the night at a love hotel. As for Orihime, it had been a week now since Tatsuki had helped her get over Ichigo and he had now become a distant memory for her. She had definitely gotten over Ichigo. She and Tatsuki sat in the backseat of a taxi, as they were being driven back home after leaving the club, the only two in their group of seven that didn't end up going to a love hotel with a guy.

"That was ***hic*** some night, huh, Orihime? Lotta hot dudes out there, huh?" Tatsuki said, slurring her speech.

"It sure was. Say wanna stay at my place tonight for a sleepover?" Asked Orihime, who was not as nearly as intoxicated as Tatsuki, but still reeked of alcohol.

"Yea, I ***hic*** like dat a lot. Juz like old tymes when we wuz lil'. " Tatsuki said, trying to sit up straight.

11 PM came and the election results could now be projected with absolute confidence by the TV networks. In a close election, the mayor and city council members favored by the Yoshida brothers lost by a 10% margin. The entire office erupted in cheers once they heard the news, as Ichigo opened up two bottles of champagne and poured them all over on the crew.

"We did it Reddit! We shocked da mutterfuggin' wirld!" He shouted, as he sprayed the champagne on his crew as if he had just won Japan's F1 Grand Prix.

Tatsuki spent the night at Orihime's place, both of them nursing their hangovers. Meanwhile, Ichigo celebrated with his crew until the early hours of the morning. He went up to the rooftop of the office building to watch the sunrise, when he heard what sounded like Kon's voice asking him what he was looking at.

"Da wirld, mayne." He answered, his eyes gleaming, as the sun began to rise over Karakura Town, "And everything in it."

This was only the beginning.


End file.
